1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electromechanical switches. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to the control of fluidic, pneumatic, electrical and optical switching devices with electromechanical switches.
2. The Relevant Technology
Electronically controlled switches utilize some form of electromagnetic design to generate a change in state for a specific application. These designs commonly include a coil for electronic control, a spring to assist in either closing or opening a point of control, and various designs for the point of control. The point of control for switches in electrical applications commonly includes contacts, while a port hole with some form of plugging mechanism is the point of control for valves and a lens assembly is the point of control for optical switches.
The operation of conventional switches often involves the use of a direct solenoid coil around a core which opens or closes the valve as energy is added or removed from the coil. Some MEMs (Micro-Electro-Mechanical System) designs utilize a cavity squeezing effect, whereby applying energy to a piezo material results in the closure of a cavity or diaphragm.
Currently, springs and hinge mechanism designs often assist in the operation of switches used in valve applications. Some switches have a port hole which is sealed by placing a compliant material over the port hole. Unfortunately, these springs and hinge mechanisms place additional load demands upon the structure. To overcome these demands of the springs and hinge mechanisms, higher magnetic forces are required to operate the switch.
In addition, the switches are often subject to wear and tear. Many valve seats, for example, have a conically shaped needle such that insertion into a conical shaped seat will result in a seal. In most of these designs, any misalignment occurring by virtue of inherent manufacturing tolerances must be compensated for by using relatively stronger springs to forcibly urge the valve design into a fully seated condition. Misalignment can also cause leaking at the valve seat or binding of the mechanical structure.
Each of these conditions place additional demands upon the electromagnet and increase manufacturing costs. Additionally, valve materials used for sealing are under load conditions which increase wear with increased operation. It is desirable, from a cost standpoint, to limit the use of materials in the switches. More specifically, the conductors utilized in switches are generally of a highly conductive material, such as copper or aluminum, which tend to be expensive. It would be advantageous to reduce the materials used (at least in terms of size and/or quantity), power, and cost while maintaining or increasing performance of switches including electromechanical switches.